


Face Off

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah squares off against a nemesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is set under the Slade'verse premise that Canary received the serum…but AU in the idea that she did not return to that world to live.

They both saw it at the same time, the man in green falling to a final wicked blow from a sword already running with his blood. Arsenal lashed out with two rapidly fired shafts; the blonde unleashed a devastating scream of denial….and fear. She had no way of knowing if the man she loved was dead as she closed the distance to the assailant she had just knocked well away from his victim.

"Get him out of here!" she shouted at Arsenal, never even looking as she squared off with the mercenary wearing black armor trimmed in grey, his face hidden save one eye behind a mask of black and orange. 

"I can't leave you to face him!" Arsenal snapped.

"And you can't leave him to bleed to death!" she snapped right back, matching the attacker's feints with perfect countermoves. "Go!" The desperate fear in her voice matched what he felt, and he gave way to her authority, getting Ollie up over his shoulder and clearing out of the scene. As scared as he was for his mentor, he could not help but fear for the small woman now engaging the world's deadliest mercenary in personal combat. He just did not realize how strong an edge her own fear would give her in making sure the man did not follow the two archers to finish the job.


End file.
